Warcraft: The Forth War - Chapter One
by JamesAlex12
Summary: The war with Deathwing, the World Eater have ended. The human finally defeated Deathwing, for the honor of the alliance. Now, the forth war starts.


**The Forth War**

After the human successfully destroyed the World Eater, Deathwing, they all now slowly returns to their land, Lordaeron. What they lost in Lordaeron, is now being rebuilt by new formed kingdom, Orion Kingdom and Star Kingdom. It didn't last long for Bolvar to control the scourge, which the Helm of the Domination slowly corrupts him, wanting him to conquer the land. Bolvar couldn't outcome the corrupt, which made him into evil lich king. After that, he burnt the ice locking him, and make whole Northrend set on flame due to his power from Red Dragonflight. After that, he set off from his throne, grabbing a normal blade, setting it on flame, and Bolvar now calls it 'Flamebearne', which will be the blade he would be using now. He chosen Mer'Khu, one of the lich, to become his advisor and Arch-Lick of Scourge after the death of Kel'Thuzad. By now, The Scourge is re-forming.

Later in Hearthglen, Tirion Fordring, the Lord of Mardenholde Keep, is reminding himself about his son, Taelan Fordring.

**Tirion Fordring says**: It has been long, my son. The Third War ended… Deathwing is finally dead… If did saw what happened in the battle…

_Suddenly, High Protector of Hearthglen, Rael Mirion comes in._

**High Protector Rael Mirion asks:** Hello, milord. Did I disturb you?

**Tirion Fordring says: **Ah, no. Come, Rael, take a seat.

**High Protector Rael Mirion asks:** What are you doing alone, milord?

**Tirion Fordring says: **Nothing much… Just reminding about my boy… Taelan…

**High Protector Rael Mirion says:** I am sorry about that, milord.

**Tirion Fordring says:** It's nothing. The past is a past. Is everything in Hearthglen okay?

**High Protector Rael Mirion says: **Of coarse, milord.

_A paladin would suddenly comes into the room_

**Paladin yells:** Mi lords! A scout from Stratholme reports that unknown undead are attacking them!

**Tirion Fordring says:** How is that possible?! Aren't Scoruge already defeated?

**Paladin says:** I have no idea, milord. But I think we should send reinforcement to them immediately.

**Tirion Fordring says:** Of coarse. Rael Mirion, sends our paladin and knights to Stratholme immediately!

**High Protector Rael Mirion yells:** Yes, milord!

Rael Mirion would send large forces of paladins and knights to Stratholme.

Meanwhile, in Stratholme, Stratholme Knights would be defending Stratholme from large forces of death knights. Which is later revealed, that Baron Rivendare is the attacker.

**Baron Rivendare yells:** Fall now, humans! Stratholme is our home, you can not claim it yours. Go, my death knights, slaughter every of them!

**Lord of Stratholme, Lairon Markson yells: **You dirty undeads! This was once human property and kingdom. This will never be yours! Engage!

_Slowly, Baron's death knight would outnumber Stratholme _

**Lord Lairon Markson yells:** Come on, my men! We cannot fall! We're the mighty human with honor. Slay the undead!

**Baron Rivendare says:** Arrogant fools.

_After Baron saying that, he would use Death Chain, which made the ground of Lairon comes out with four death chains, locking Lairon. With this, Baron would slowly drain his life._

**Lord Lairon Markson yells painfully:** Argh! No… I… cannot die!

**Baron Rivendare says:** You felt that, human? That is the pain of stealing our kingdom. Die now!

**Lord Lairon Markson yells:** No… No… Never!

_With this, Lairon would cast Light Explode, which made a blast of light around him to blast, breaking the chains._

**Baron Rivendare says:** How… how is that possible!

**Lord Lairon Markson says:** Time for you to fall, death knight!

_Lairon would use Light Hammer and hit Baron, heavily damage him. After that, Lairon would cast a spell, a Light Guardian would appear beside Baron, using his hammer to hit Baron, destroying him. After Baron is destroyed, his runeblade remains on ground._

**Lord Lairon Markson says**: This shall be your end, death knight.

_By that, Lairon would grab his runeblade. Suddenly, the runeblade would corrupt Lairon, which revealed that Baron wasn't destroyed, but hidden inside the runeblade._

_Lord Lairon would be corrupted by Baron, which make Baron under disguise of Lairon Markson's body._

**Baron Rivendare under disguise of Lord Lairon Markson says:** This shall be the start for the doom of the human.

_Later, the reinforcement from Hearthglen would arrive._

**Cavalry Captain Zark Sonny says:** Looks like we came late. Is everything okay?

**Baron Rivendare under disguise of Lord Lairon Markson says:** Yes, everything is under control. We luckily pushed the undead away. They fleed away when we outnumbered. Stupid rats.

**Cavalry Captain Zark Sonny says:** Good to hear that. I guess we shall return now.

**Baron Rivendare under disguise of Lord Lairon Markson says:** Sure, captain. Be safe.

_After that, Zark Sonny and the reinforcement would head back to Hearthglen. No one would know that Baron is controlling Lairon._

Meanwhile, back at Northrend…

**Lich King Bolvar Fordragon: **Mer'Khu, how is the plan going?

**Arch-lich Mer'Khu:** Baron Rivendare is now under disguise of Lairon Markson, current Leader of Stratholme.

**Lich King Bolvar Fordragon: **Excellent. Prepare the ships. We're going to sail to Lordaeron.

**Arch-lich Mer'Khu:** Yes, milord. Your wish is my command.

Large amount of Scourge would be waiting at the seaside, with many fleets prepared.

_Lich King would come, noticing large amount of scourge already prepared._

**Lich King Bolvar Fordragon: **Better than what I expected, Mer'Khu. We have a great start.

**Arch-lich Mer'Khu:** Of coarse, milord. As the arch lich of Scourge, everything MUST be done perfectly.

**Lich King Bolvar Fordragon:** Very well. Let us set off.

_The Scourge would now go onto the fleet, starting to sail to Lordaeron._

Later, Varian Wyrnn, the King of Stormwind, together with Danath Trollbane, Master of Honor Hold and his Right Hand Man, Lord Rulzone Banehold on their feet back to Stormwind from the battle with Deathwing.

**King Varian Wyrnn:** Things have gone very well, isn't it, guys?

**Lord Danath Trollbane:** I do agree with this, my king. It was a hard fight. I never expect that we would destroy the World Eater, Deathwing.

**Lord Rulzone Banehold:** But, the might will always destroy the evil.

**Lord Danath Trollbane: **I do agree with you, Rulzone.

_Suddenly, Varian would notice something._

**King Varian Wyrnn**: Halt! Something doesn't seems… right.

**Lord Danath Trollbane: **What do you mean?

_Suddenly, a skeleton knight on a horse would come infront of them._

**Cauldron Lord Kalvonir**: Well well well, what do we have here. The King of Stormwind, and another two high lord, here to their death.

**King Varian Wyrnn: **Skeleton?! You should be purified!

**Cauldron Lord Kalvonir: **False.

A large amount of skeletons would come out from ground, surrounding Danath, Varian and Rulzone.

**Lord Rulzone Banehold: **Holy… What the hell is this!

**Cauldron Lord Kalvonir:** Engage!

_The skeletons would engage the warriors, which made them having hard time defending theirselves. They succesfully cut a path to get out from the crowd, but more of them would be coming_

**Lord Danath Trollbane: **Leave now, milords! I will hold them off!

**King Varian Wyrnn:** No, Danath! We're staying with you!

**Lord Danath Trollbane:** I am too old to stay more in the world. It's time for me to meet my family. Leave now, my king!

**King Varian Wyrnn: **We're not leaving!

**Lord Rulzone Banehold**: They're coming!

**Lord Danath Trollbane: **I am sorry.

_Danath would smash Varian and Rulzone, which made them roll back far away. Danath would smash the ground, rock blocking the path._

_The skeletons would now be rushing toward Danath_

**Lord Danath Trollbane: **Behold my power, skeletons!

_Danath would wave his hammer at the sky, a storm would appear infront of his hammer, and Danath would smash the ground. A large earthquake would appear._

**King Varian Wyrnn:** Danath!

**Lord Rulzone Banehold: ** We should leave now!

_Rulzone would grab Varian, now leaving the area. It is unknown if Danath Trollbane is still alive, or not._

_Unknowning where they're heading, they suddenly come to Gilneas. Wolves would be surrounding them._

**King Varian Wyrnn: **Stay back, you dogs! Stay back!

**?:** Hold back, my wolves.

_The wolves would slowly stay back now_

**King Varian Wyrnn: **Who are you?

**King Genn Greymane:** Long time no meet, Varian.

**King Varian Wyrnn:** Genn? We're in Gilneas?

**King Genn Greymane: **Heh… of coarse you're, my friend.

**King Varian Wyrnn:** It's good to see you again, Genn.

**King Genn Greymane:** Mhm… How's Stormwind?

**King Varian Wyrnn: **We couldn't return to Stormwind. On the way back, skeleton attacked us. Danath… sacrificed himself to let us run away.

**King Genn Greymane: **Ahh… I am sorry to hear that. If you wan't, you can stay in Gilneas for a moment while preparing yourselves to go back to Stormwind.

**King Varian Wyrnn: **That would be nice. Thank you, Genn.

**King Genn Greymane: **Your welcome, my king.

Will Varian return to Stormwind?

Will Bolvar succesfully attack Lordaeron?

The answer will be given in Chapter Two of: Warcraft – The Forth War.


End file.
